youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DOPE or NOPE
Matthew Fredrick (born ) is a YouTuber who posts list-based comedy videos, featuring his office mates, on his YouTube channel known as Matthias. He participated in and won Internet Icon Season 2. Biography Born and raised in Southern California, Matthias is no stranger to the inner workings of the Film Industry. Coming from a family that has spent many years in the industry, Matthias developed a passion for the art of filmmaking. At a very young age he began to create his own films, directing, editing, and scoring them. To this day, Matthias has directed twelve short films, produced fourteen, and loves the creative challenge that accompanies it. Before he transferred to CSUN, one of is short films won “Best Cinematography” at the festival and showcase for College of the Canyons. At CSUN he became a fellow of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association. On August 5th 2016, Matthias started Hi5 Universe (Presently Battle Universe), a channel for his new office Hi5 Studios, which he is the CEO of. Within 24 hours it had almost 100k subscribers, gaining 75K in 15 hours. He is also occasionally associated with Markiplier. History In 2008, Matthias created his own music composition and scoring company titled Music Mentality Productions. Under this company name, he has scored over eleven short films, two commercials, and a feature film. He has also released three full length albums, an acoustic EP and currently in production on his fourth full length album. His music has been released on major stores such as iTunes and Amazon and has been signed to music labels such as Jigsaw Recordings. Currently creating music for his new channel on YouTube that is rapidly growing. On July 30th 2016, Matt and his wife Amanda Faye had a baby girl, who they have named Luna - not after Luna from Harry Potter, contrary to some fans' beliefs, but after a Pixar short called La Luna, which Amanda absolutely adored. Videos and Channels Matthias's videos have drastically changed over the years. They've gone to music, to sketches, to challenges and other series, and to presently list-based unboxing comedy videos. They currently consist of the series Strange Dollar Store Items, Tech Gadgets, Strange Amazon Items, Vat19 Products, Dope or Nope to name a few. He is Ceo of a network called Hi5 studios. The channels that are a part of this network are Matthias, Battle Universe, Get Good Gaming, Team Edge Gaming, REKT, Matt & Amanda, Fail Time! Hi5 Studios and m. There is also a sister channel which is not part of the Hi5 network called Team Edge. A Description Of The Channels 'Matthias: ' The Matthias channel is a comedy unboxing channel. The types of videos he does are Strange Things On Amazon, Tech Gadgets!, Strange Dollar Store Items, Strange Chinese Products!, Wacky Ebay Items!, Shark Tank Products!, Vat19 Products!, Dope Or Nope!, Hilarious Thrift Store Items!, Strange Toys "R" Us!, Strange Target Items!, Strange 'As Seen On Tv' Products!, Strange Walmart Items and Enjoy or Destroy! Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers